Water Rippling
by DeLIElah
Summary: Bella’s sanctuary has been invaded by a force of reckoning. Will she be able to win back her special place, or will she learn to share? Shameless smut, AH AU, canon.


_Bella's sanctuary has been invaded by a force of reckoning. Will she be able to win back her special place, or will she learn to share?_

I'd been coming here a long time. I just loved the feeling if the liquid flowing under me, through me, and when I felt particularly easy, with me. It filled me from everywhere, until all I could hear was the roar in my ears and the blood pulsing through my veins.

On particularly hot nights I would travel down the elevator, follow the hall, and open the heavy doors. The locker room had shower stalls, as though the clothing we wore was any less revealing than showering naked. When I was in the locker room I stripped, my costume already on underneath my loose blouses and flowing skirts. Then I would enter my sanctuary.

The warming effect of global warming had been felt keenly by me this summer. I'd wake up, sheets twisted by my feet, sweating from all places. This was the reason for my late night visiting's to the only place I could loosen up and cool off from the feverish feeling of hot linen sheets against my bare skin – the apartment buildings pool.

Lately the pool hadn't been as safe as it should have been; in fact it was downright hazardous for me now. This was for one reason: my sanctuary, my pool, had been invaded and the invader did nothing to help my core body temperature. As soon as I saw him, the water around me warmed with the blush that covered my body with hot precision, centred mostly around one area. His body was so ridiculously dangerous that he should've been illegal.

I'd been in the pool, wearing my black one piece swimsuit, when I'd frozen and overheated in my spot. He'd jumped in the pool before I could even move from the far end of the pool, not seeming to see me. Swimming laps with smooth, strong strokes was the most gorgeous male I'd ever seen. His arms were pale and sparkling in the water, moving in sure action that led him from one end to the other. His legs were defined with muscles I could only describe as delectable, flexing and clenching in time with his arm movements. And then, _ohfuckme_, his back – all grace and sinewy definition. I was wet, and it had nothing to do with the chlorinated water. There was no doubt that he knew what he was doing – swimming, I mean. The only thing wrong with the picture he provided were the short board shorts in the way of my perusal. My very thorough perusal.

I'd then proceeded to haul ass out of there discreetly. While looking on at the Greek god in all his friggin' splendour, I'd realised I how I would've looked – hair unwashed (I was going for a swim!), and wearing an unflattering racing full piece swimsuit. Oh so very sexy, if I do say so myself.

I didn't go back the next night. When I did return, there was no one in the pool, and I'd heaved a sigh of relief mingled with regret, even if/because I had made sure to wear a sexy two piece that left little to the imagination, and I'd had a shower beforehand just to wash and shave all the necessary parts.

In the middle of my third lap a tingle started within my body, and I froze. I had an in built Adonis alarm. How was I supposed to move when this dazzling creature was making his way into the water towards me? He gave me a half crooked smile that stopped my breathing and stalled my heartbeat before he started his laps.

I had made it two more laps before I had to retreat for fear of losing the mental capacity to think and breathe entirely. He was even more perfect when we passed each other on our laps. Those muscles were built of endurance, and all I could think about was how I could use that ability to both of our advantages.

Now, four days after my personal heaven/hell had taken over my sanctuary and consequently my thoughts and body, I was going to make sure I wouldn't let him bother me too much. Mind you, I wouldn't mind him bothering me in a totally __ way. Oh, now I'm thinking of his tight backside and his sure strokes...

Tonight was going to be different. I would not back out. I was dressed in my most revealing two piece, and my hair was braided down my shoulder blades. I'd taken all make-up off except for my water proof mascara and lip gloss. I felt like I could take on the world. I wasn't sure if I could take on Adonis incarnate, but I felt like I stood a fighting chance with the way I looked.

I'd gotten there half an hour earlier than normal to make sure I did more than five laps this time, just in case. Seems like I wasn't the only one though, as my personal body warmer stood in front of me, removing his shirt in slow motion. The defined muscles of his stomach flexed, and I felt my breath being expelled from my lungs in a sigh that left me dizzy. Good God in Heaven, I thank you for the marvel that is male pecs. Nothing about this man was undersized, or even oversized. Everything seemed perfectly right to drive me insane with lust. All of those muscles that bunched as he threw the shirt into his locker were enough to warm me, protect me, and make me sing the hallelujah chorus.

I closed my mouth, and averted my eyes as he leant over to remove him jeans. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I internally combusted.

As I moved to my locker in a daze, he looked up at me with brilliant green eyes that seemed to shine like the most precious gems I'd ever seen. Torture, sheer torture. Without any conscious thought, my body acted on auto pilot, taking my low cut tank top off in one movement. I thought I heard the same _whoosh_ sound I'd made when I first saw him and internally squealed. No man was a match for my new swimmers.

An intake of breath, and then: "Hi."

One word and I was a metaphorical puddle on the floor. His voice was velvet and deep, and it seemed to resonate like the singing of angels. It warmed parts of me that no other sound could possibly reach.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I just moved into 5C," the sinful angel said, offering his hand. I was fascinated by his long fingers that felt like white silk in my hands, cold to the touch but it ratcheted my temperature up by ten degrees. His fingers were strong, long, and soft.

"B-Bella Swan, 3E," I said, holding onto his hand longer than I should, just to feel those fingers encase mine a little longer. I now had more material for my personal fantasies – silk hands and pale, defined pecs. Oh, god. "Where did you come from?" What could have possibly held you captive from me? And are there any more of you there? _Stop, Bella, you already have one that's driving you to distraction, could you imagine if there were more?_

"Forks, Washington State. It's a small town near Port Angeles. My brothers and I have just opened a shop here as Forks and Port Angeles weren't the type of places for our business."

He. Has. Brothers.

I turned bright red at the thought, hiding it by looking at my jean buttons as I attempted to undo them. I then unzipped them, slid out of them, and placed them in my locker.

"What sort of business is it then?" I asked as I adjusted the bottom of the leg cuts of my swimmers, purposefully running my fingers under each edge to smooth them out.

With his eyes following my fingers I grinned. "It's a uh, tattoo and piercing parlour a few blocks down," Edward said in a strained voice, detaching his eyes from my legs.

Successful in my attempt to tempt him, I said a quick "awesome" and tried not to think of what he might have pierced. I'd noticed a tattoo of a bid on his right shoulder, about the size of his (quite large) palm, and thought I saw a hole below his bottom lip on the left side that looked like it would fit a lip ring. Oh, the possibilities.

I grabbed my towel and drink bottle, and moved out of the room, Edward at my back like a smouldering shadow. I gave him a tight-lipped smile, hoping it didn't look as nervous as I felt, as he took my belongings (towel, water bottle) and placed them alongside his on the bench. Hot, and a gentleman. Could the fates think of anything worse to dangle in front of me?

Edward got in the water first and I watched with avid fascination as the water rose first around his feet, to his taut calves, along his gloriously tight thighs, over his to-die-for backside, to rest surrounding his pale, god-carved waist. He was an exquisite sight as he turned to me, face curious as he first saw me looking, and then morphing his face into something completely mischievous. He sunk lower, bending those body-clenching legs so the water slowly encompassed his chest and neck, eyes never breaking their focus on my face. I couldn't say the same - my eyes were eating hungrily at every inch he had surfaced with water. With that crooked smile full of roguish appeal that gave me such a sudden clench that it almost hurt, he offered his hand to help me into the water. That pale silk covered hand that I would visualize for night to come.

My breath shuddered as I slipped my hand back into his. I locked eyes with his, stunned at the intensity of the radiant green gaze. My heart sped up as my body steadily became encased in water, but all I noticed was the slight upturn of his lips, the aristocratic straightness of his nose, his eyes that were lit like a fire as their force turned me to mush, and his fuck-me hair – a halo of bronze for the god alive in front of me.

Finally, as the water lapped around my upper-chest, he drew me closer to him until I could feel his body heat in the cool water. If a slight current were to pass I would be pressed against his amazing muscles.

Incapable of speaking, I made a soft questioning sound. He smiled at me with that smile, and it brought me no relief as it was positively gleaming with a predators delight. His now wandering eyes brought a flush to my face and chest that he watched with enthrallment.

Edward gave a heavenly groan, "Please tell me you wore these for me pleasure."

Breathing shallowly, quickly, I could only nod; all chances of speaking were thrown out the door as soon as he'd opened those moist, luscious lips.

With a grown worthy of only this man, he locked his lips onto mine. My knees gave out suddenly before Edward caught me, drawing me ever closer with a warm hand on my bare lower back and the other on the back of my neck. Holding me to him. Tingles started spreading from those areas, slowly travelling further south.

His taste was nothing short of the sweetest thing I'd had. He nibbled at my lips with straight teeth until I opened them, then he delved into me. I moaned at the assault, his tongue wreaking havoc on my senses. His kiss was deep and sensual, his tongue doing a wonderful undulation against mine, searching through my teeth, and working along my cheeks. It sent serious shivers down my spine even though his body heat was sufficient enough to ignite my blood.

I broke off from the kiss with a loud gasp, drawing in the breath I was seriously lacking in. Edward didn't abandon his assault, instead moving his target to my neck and shoulders, peppering open mouthed kisses along the wet skin. As he latched onto my neck with a suction I knew I would see tomorrow, my arms became almost useless for anything but searching his body. His skin was soft enough to drag my hands along without any fight even in the water.

Grabbing his shoulders as he lightly bit at my neck, I dug my fingers into those edible muscles, throwing my head back as I lost all feeling except those he elicited in me. The water seemed to give me some confidence as I buried my hands in his still dry hair, which I felt had no gel or spray substance. Oh god, he was naturally this perfect.

"Bella," he pulled away with a groan, "Please, let me have you."

I couldn't comprehend what he was asking as I gave a whimper. He'd pulled away! Come back!

With another deep-throated growl, he brought his lips back to mine. This was just as hot, just as delicious as the first kiss, but somehow more. He ravaged my mouth with a finesse that spoke of unfathomable desire, evoking a responses from me I didn't know I had. My legs wrapped around him, securing him to me. My arms suddenly clamped down on his head, making sure he wouldn't back away.

"Please, Bella," he said against my lips, "Say yes." Edward started depositing kisses with sharp precision all along my jaw, whispering 'please' 'yes' and gasping my name with what I could tell was devotion. Oh, he was devoted. Devoted to driving me absolutely insane.

Moaning, all I could say was: "Yes! Yes, yes, yes please!"

Suddenly I was pushed against the pool wall with the pull of the water lagging around us. Edward became almost savage as he all but ripped my top from my body and threw it on the ground by my head with a wet noise. I groaned in disapproval as he once again removed his lips from my skin.

"Perfect, so perfect," he whispered with a voice drenched in want. Taking a hand from my back, he covered one of my breasts. Not taking his eyes from my chest, he plucked my nipple until I was incoherent again, shooting sparks of heat downward.

Edward wrapped an arm securely under my bottom and lifted me from the water, resting me on his forearm as he raised me enough to be eye level with my chest. His gorgeous eyes wide and darker than I had seen them, he watched my face as he gently rolled my breast in his palm, brushing my nipple with silk. Uncontrollably, my hips pushed forward for friction but I received none. With a grin that was positively feral, he wrapped his mouth around my breast, taking in as much as he could. All I could do was throw my head back with a guttural sound I'd never made before.

Sucking with abandon, his eyes rolled up to my face. Seeing me staring at him, he lightly bit me, and I cried out helplessly. He repeated the motions on my other breast; he didn't stop until I was tightly coiled. Then he slid me back down his body into the cooler water, my breasts brushing down his chest. My legs wrapped back around him as I started kissing his neck.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward said in a chant. My hands skimmed down his back as I bit Edward hard enough to leave a mark. I couldn't help it, I needed to mark him. This perfect creation in front of me was worshipping me, it seemed sort of backwards.

"Edward, please, I can't..." I panted, rolling my hips against him in need of some relief. "Edward," I continued, "yes. I said yes."

Edward made sure I had my arms around him before he unlocked my legs from around him. I floated in the water with my hands around his neck, until I slowly sunk down to stand on my toes. Edward was undoing his shorts, but I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I slinked my hands down his back, admiring them as they clenched to my motions, slowly sliding further down. My hands magnetized down his shorts to his backside, giving it a good grope as I moaned at the tightness of it. Edward stopped with a groan, looking at me from behind his dark lashes. That boy had the most luscious eye lashes I'd ever seen, bar none.

"Bella," Edward strained, "You need to let go or I won't be able to cope."

With a grin, I did what I was told. Edward continued to gaze intensely at me as he undid and slipped out of his shorts. Before I could look down, he snagged my chin and pulled me into his lips grasp. As he lifted me with one hand, he used the other to slip the rest of my outfit off.

Both of us completely bare, Edward drew me in tightly against him. I gave a gasp as I felt him against my stomach, eyes widening as I thought he was impossibly large. That thought gave away to a moan as he thrust against me and started kissing me gently along my face.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"I'm on the pill. I'm sure," I said breathily, not really sure, but wanting it all the same. He felt so large against my stomach, maybe it would be painful.

With a hand, Edward slid it down my front between us and down my stomach. Teasing me, he slid a finger down the most sensitive part of me. I couldn't contain my cries and begging as I buried my face in his chest.

"Please, please, please, please, please," I chanted until he gave way. His one finger slid into me with ease as we both groaned.

"You're so hot and tight," Edward whispered against my hair. "So damn perfect."

Adding another finger, he slowly started pumping, creating small ripples in the water around us. His other arm was wrapped around my waist, supporting me as my legs trembled. His thumb started massaging my nerves with fervour until I was crying out loud, unable to contain the noises. With a third finger I came undone, almost screaming with the waves of pleasure soaring through me. Edward didn't stop until I couldn't verbalise any more.

Without a word, Edward lifted me up higher until I was perfectly aligned. I reached down until my hand encircled him, and I was unable to believe just how perfect he was. Hot, hard, soft, silky. This was a man worthy of the gods.

I stroked him a few times, running my hand lightly along him until he swore and growled, "Enough Bella, I need to be inside you. Now." He replaced my hand with his and manoeuvred himself to slip along me. He held himself there long enough for me to start my chant again, begging him.

Then he finally slipped inside me, enough for me to cry out. Cursing, Edward felt like he swelled even further within me.

"Please, Edward, more," I said into the junction of his neck and shoulder. I nibbled along him as he slowly delved deeper into me. He hummed as he thrust faster inside me, until he was completely encased within me. All I could do was moan as I adjusted to the sheer perfection I felt with him in me.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." Edward leant his head against my shoulder like I had on his, giving me a gentle kiss there every few seconds. It was a minute or two until I felt comfortable in the overwhelming feelings he invoked. His body seemed to be melded to fill me completely, like I'd been studied and he was made to the perfect size for me.

And then he started moving. _Holyfuckinggod_, he started moving.

It was exquisite. It was heaven. And it was torture. I couldn't get enough, even as I urged him faster and harder. He slid in and out of me with ease until I was an mess, my hands unable to keep still, and mouth tasting all I could reach.

He groaned and thrust particularly hard, and I broke out into a small scream of pleasure. That was what broke the pace. Suddenly, it was hard; those muscles that I'd thought were built for endurance living up to my fantasies. He was drilling into me with abandon, rigid within me, but yielding to my tongue and teeth. Every time he withdrew was agony, and every second he was in me was ecstasy. I vocalised so much I didn't even know what I was saying, or how my throat was able to keep making noises.

Edward was making the same noises, broken in places to be replaced with words: "please" "more" "Bella". The most beautiful noises I had ever heard fell from his mouth.

I felt the ball of pleasurable tension tighten the more he pounded into me, until it was almost agony. With a tilt of his hips, Edward hit a spot in me nobody had before, and I was sent reeling. Full waves flowed through me with pleasure I had never felt before, originating from Edward. I screamed until I was hoarse, and still it kept coming. Edward kept his almost punishing pace until he too gave a final loud growl and left himself in the arms of his climax.

He leaned me back against the poolside as both of our legs were useless. Breathing deeply, we both stared at each other in wonder. Good God in Heaven, I'd never felt anything like that before.

"Wow," I said, my voice breaking slightly under the previous strain. "Wow."

Edward nodded his head, not breaking eye contact. "Yeah," he said breathily, "Wow is just about perfect."

"Was it... Have you...?" I questioned as he slipped from my body.

"Ever felt that? No, that was just... mind-blowing."

And just like that, my mind went automatically to what else could be blown. I started giggling at the ridiculousness of my train of thought, because after what I'd just been through... I should be comatose.

Laughter catching, Edward started laughing too, until we were both giggling and clutching each other. His body was still tight, but some of the tension was released in the post-coital glow we were basking in.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood, Edward," I said, trying to contain the giggling with little success.

"I can honestly say I only want that sort of greeting from you," Edward retorted, clutching me harder.

With wide eyes, I looked at him, "Are you serious? Because I know that Tanya Denalli in 3A is the talk of the apartment building," I told him, unsure what the hell I was saying. _Shut up, Bella! Don't tell him that! Are you trying to drive him away?!_

"Not what I have heard. I've heard a lot about you, Isabella Swan," he said with that crooked smile that somehow managed to light up the fire inside me again. That shouldn't be possible.

"How did you know my name was Isabella?" I asked, because I had only told him my name was Bella.

He shrugged as I slid down his body to rest a few inches away, "After the first time I saw you, I had to know more about you. I asked around the building, and then I found Alice. She was able to tell me a few things about you, and I became... more interested. Please, don't be mad. It was all innocent." I scoffed slightly with a smile on my face at the word 'innocent'. Grinning again, he said, "Innocent until tonight that is."

"Okay, why didn't I think to ask around? You've been on my mind since... the first time I saw you in the pool as well. Wait, did you say Alice?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, Alice, your next door neighbour."

"Damn pixy. She knew about what I dreamt... I mean, that I was curious about you, and she didn't say anything," I cursed, almost letting my fantasy in dream-form slip. There was no way that was becoming common knowledge.

"I'll have to thank her," he said.

"What for?" I asked curiously, standing on tippy toes and leaning my hands on his shoulders to lean forward.

"She told me where I could find you alone," Edward smirked lecherously. "The fact that it means you're half naked was just the deal-breaker."

"Oh, she did, did she? So you mean that you weren't here on that first night by chance? So you'd seen me before..." I mused. "Where?"

"Oh... uhm... just around."

"Don't think I'm not going to get the answer out of you, Mister, even if I have to spend the whole night torturing it out of you," I teased, rubbing my body along his again. My nipples hardened against him as he hissed.

"Oh yeah? There's a lot more you could torture out of me."

"I plan to," I said.

We rippled the water a few more times that night before the sun rose.


End file.
